Green Britain
by ChicTess
Summary: À l'avant-veille de Noël, Bella rejoint Kate à New-York. Et, même si elle déteste le vert, elle sera emportée par le tourbillon de cette soirée et écrira sa romance pour le reste de sa vie, sauf si " lui " en décide autrement.


Bonjour à toutes,

Je vous retrouve cette année avec un nouvel OS, plutôt léger d'ailleurs. Vous me direz : « Tess, c'est du réchauffé ! Noël est passé… ». Et, vous auriez raison. Mais pourquoi attendre décembre 2014 ?

Oh ! J'allais oublier : Bonne année les pipelettes ! Je vous souhaite tout le package complet 2014, à savoir amour, passion et fantasmes. En espérant que ces derniers se réalisent, quoique…

Comme à mon habitude, je remercie Lily pour sa correction.

Pour les fidèles que je côtoie sur « Le ballet des probabilités », j'arrive incessamment sous peu avec le chapitre 4. Pfiou, Edward et son costume trois pièces !

Bonne lecture, ou du moins je l'espère…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

_New-York,_

_Le 23 décembre,_

- Katie ?

- Ouiii ? minauda-t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire !

- Absolument pas !

- Si ! Tu sais… tu sais que je déteste ça ! Me retrouver seule à traîner dans les rues, ici… c'est juste trop déroutant !

- N'importe quoi ! Bella, c'est presque Noël ! La nouvelle année ! Les bonnes résolutions ! On n'a pas ça dans ton État ?

- Si, consentis-je, le téléphone toujours vissé à l'oreille. Mais, tu l'as fait exprès… tu devais venir me rejoindre à l'hôtel et là… là tu m'obliges à courir dans cette forêt qu'est New-York.

- Bella, apprécie la ville. Ouvre les yeux, respire.

Je m'arrêtai et m'exécutai. Les vitrines étaient illuminées. Toujours les mêmes couleurs. Toujours les mêmes décorations. Ça ressemblait juste à un manque d'inspiration, de créativité. Quelqu'un avait-il ordonné un jour de répéter le processus pendant des centaines d'années ? _À quand les sapins renversés ! _J'étais lasse, lasse de devoir encore une fois arpenter ces avenues presque toutes identiques et éviter de regarder les mêmes façades qui me rappelaient que je n'avais personne pour partager le « bonheur » que représentait Noël. Je secouai la tête lentement pour chasser mes pensées et repris ma marche.

- Tu sais que je suis indifférente à la magie de Noël. Tout ça... la verdure, tu sais ?

- Les sapins ?

- Exactement, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je... je n'ai pas l'esprit de Noël ! expirai-je en soufflant, les yeux rivés sur les quatre coins des rues prenant garde à la signalétique environnante.

- À New-York, tu ne pourras pas y échapper !

- Je vois ça et j'abhorre déjà ta ville !

Je l'entendais souffler et gigoter pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Où es-tu ?

- Dehors, devant le bar. On t'attend.

- Qui ça « on » ? Tu devais être seule !

- Et bien, on va dire que je t'ai menti ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, sans aucun remord.

- Je te déteste ! Toi et ta ville ! Et ta manie de me mentir !

- Bella, on se connaît depuis deux ans maintenant et vraiment, tu devais sortir le nez de tes bouquins et de ta villa sécurisée !

- Mais je sors, Miss Denali ! Je sors ! Souvent même !

- Et avec qui ?

- Euh... Jane. On va partout !

- Bella, vraiment je t'adore mais aller au cinéma avec Jane n'est pas vraiment une sortie ! Ça ressemble juste à un documentaire animalier. Il était temps que tu te pointes à New-York ! Me voir, visiter ma ville et cela signifie aussi de rencontrer mes amis.

- Tu aurais pu attendre demain, repris-je en marchant, lâchant notre conversation pour zieuter mon plan sur mon téléphone.

- Demain, maintenant, qu'importe ! Tu viens ici et tu repars en suivant, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Kate, on en a déjà parlé. J'ai des obligations. Arrow Editions attend que je leur présente mon projet. Et puis, Kate, si tu veux bosser avec moi l'année prochaine, il faut que j'avance.

- Bella, rouspéta-t-elle, ta maison d'éditions peut attendre quelques jours supplémentaires. Il faut que tu vives ta vie. Ta vie fictive est… trop présente.

- Je sais, susurrai-je.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour sortir de ton cadre. Je ne trahirai pas ton secret et mes amis non plus.

- Quoi tes amis ? Hors de question que tu leur dises quoi que ce soit ! râlai-je, m'arrêtant au milieu d'un passage piéton.

- Hey ! Tu vas bouger mignonne ! me cria un vieux barbu tout blanc en sortant la tête de son taxi, non sans jouer du klaxon en même temps.

- Oui ça va ! lui lançai-je en lui envoyant mon regard le plus sombre, manquant presque de trébucher tellement j'étais distraite.

- Bella ? m'interpella Kate au téléphone.

- Je suis là, marmonnai-je. Je viens de voir ton Père Noël new-yorkais et je peux te dire que c'est un bel enfoiré !

Je relevai la tête et je vis Kate face à la devanture d'un bar, aussi frigorifiée que moi mais riant aux éclats, faisant écho avec mon téléphone. J'accélérai le pas pour la rejoindre.

- Salut, je suis Kate, ravie de te rencontrer, s'approcha-t-elle en tendant ses bras pour m'étreindre.

- Hey Katie, heureuse de te voir. Enfin ! répondis-je en l'enlaçant avec amusement.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! me réprimanda-t-elle en me relâchant mais en tenant nos mains jointes.

- Franchement New-York est mixé entre le Pôle Nord et la jungle amazonienne pour moi ! La prochaine fois, tu viendras à Los Angeles ! décrétai-je.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! rit-elle. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies fait le déplacement rien que pour moi, affirma-t-elle toute excitée.

- Je suis heureuse aussi. Skype c'est bien mais se retenir de te mettre quelques coups, c'est frustrant !

- Ouais ! éclata-t-elle de rire. Comment a été ton voyage ?

- Jane m'a réservé une place en classe affaires alors j'étais… tranquille.

- Évidemment, préserver notre petite Bella est la priorité numéro un de ton agent ! ironisa-t-elle. Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux être aussi asociale avec le monde extérieur alors que tu es si ouverte avec moi ? réfléchit-elle levant les yeux, faisant mine de chercher une solution à un problème qui n'existait pas.

- Arrête avec ça Katie.

- Aahhh Bella, exagéra-t-elle en avançant vers l'entrée du bar, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Travailler avec toi est tellement génial que j'ai failli virer mon agent une bonne quinzaine de fois !

- Vraiment ? Alec est génial.

- Oublie ça ! sourit-elle. Tu es dure en affaires et nos agents se sont presque entre-tués !

- Tu es la pire menteuse qui soit !

- Bella et les Bisounours ! Tu veux une illustration ? railla-t-elle en me faisant face. Jane veut se taper Alec et elle est frustrée lorsqu'elle fait le déplacement ici pour te représenter. Alec la fait marcher.

- Tu plaisantes, hein ?

- Absolument pas ! Alec m'a dit qu'il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'elle lui avoue tout ! Il veut juste se faire désirer.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Tu parles ! Elle ne va pas non plus te dire qu'elle veut se taper mon agent alors que nous sommes en négociations aussi souvent. Cosmo ? me proposa-t-elle alors que nous nous approchions du bar.

- Oui très bien.

- Dém, deux Cosmos s'il te plaît ! héla-t-elle le serveur derrière le bar en levant sa main.

Le gars, qui enchaînait les verres avec dextérité, lui fit une œillade et continuait avec automatisme ses gestes. Plusieurs personnes l'interpellèrent de la même façon et il finit ensuite avec une vingtaine de verres devant lui dont une quinzaine de cocktails. L'observant distribuer les verres à chacun, Kate et moi nous étions arrêtées de discuter.

- Tenez les filles ! dit-il en s'avançant vers nous, nos deux verres respectivement dans chaque main.

- Merci. Bella voici Démétri. Dém, je te présente Bella mon amie.

- Salut Bella, me salua-t-il tout sourire.

- Salut… Brian Flanagan ! lui dis-je avec sérieux.

- Ah tiens... Kat, tu nous as ramené une futée ? rit-il.

- Plus que tu ne crois. En même temps, qui ne pense pas à _Cocktail _quand tu sors le grand jeu devant certaines nanas. Quelqu'un en vue ce soir peut-être Dém ? le sonda-t-elle, à la fois énervée et excédée.

- Bella, qui sait ? s'enthousiasma-t-il en décousant mon prénom et en la regardant dans les yeux. À plus les filles, fit-il après quelques secondes.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Euh... Démétri Volturi ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Depuis quand veux-tu coucher avec Brian Flanagan, Katie ?

- Depuis la dernière fois, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ensuite se reprendre.

- Tu as déjà couché avec lui ? lui demandai-je surprise.

- Ouais.

- Quand ?

- Lorsque j'étais en première année d'art.

- Et ? dis-je, la priant de continuer.

- C'était mon tout premier et j'ai été une totale quiche, limite étoile de mer. Juste pathétique. Bref... il n'a pas retenté l'expérience et ne m'a plus approchée, marmonna-t-elle, un peu abattue. Nous sommes juste devenus… amis.

- Je suis sûre que tu exagères. Quelle face, l'étoile de mer ? ris-je.

- Bella ! Arrête ! Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir fait venir, bougonna-t-elle avec fausseté. Tout n'est pas tout vert ou tout rouge. Regarde ! s'excita-t-elle en balançant ses bras en hauteur, me demandant explicitement de regarder autour de moi.

- Oh bon sang, levai-je les yeux. Cette déco de Noël est… On est où ici, au repère des lutins ? Et pourquoi certains gars portent-ils des bonnets verts et blancs ?

- Tu sais que je déplore tes réactions anti-noëliste, soupira-t-elle amusée. On dirait que tu vas choper de l'urticaire.

- Ça commence déjà à me gratter. Faut que je rentre ! dis-je, faisant mine de partir, mon cocktail à la main et la paille entre les dents.

Kate me serra fermement d'une main autour de mon corps, moi avançant droit vers la sortie et elle me retenant. Nous nous mîmes à rire et mes yeux se tournèrent sans le vouloir vers des tables au fond du bar, me trouvant prise dans les yeux verts d'un homme. Troublée, je détournai mon regard, dévissant ma tête vers Kate qui riait toujours, son verre à moitié renversé sur sa veste cintrée.

- Bella, regarde ! m'interpella-t-elle en montrant les grosses tâches éparpillées sur son vêtement.

- Appelle les lutins ! Ils vont te réparer ça. Hom Hom Hom ! Brian ! appelai-je son ex alors qu'il nous regardait faire, riant de nous voir si complices. Un Cosmo pour Miss Kat-astrophe s'il te plaît.

- Ça marche ! sourit-il.

- J'aurai dû vraiment te laisser dans ta bibliothèque !

- Ne râle pas. Tu vas pouvoir le mater, rétorquai-je en lui montrant Démétri avec ma paille.

- Ouais ou me ridiculiser encore plus, tu veux dire.

- Aussi, lui souris-je.

J'essayai discrètement de retrouver « mes » yeux verts pendant que mon amie dévorait ceux de Démétri.

Quelques instants plus tard, il apporta à Kate son verre et la taquina légèrement sur sa maladresse mais celle-ci, un peu vexée, ne répondit rien de plus. Il reprit alors sa tâche rapidement pour répondre au plus vite à l'effervescence de demandes au comptoir.

- Il est canon Kate. Je suis sûre que tu te trompes sur ce qu'il pense de toi.

- Peu importe, viens, bâcla-t-elle.

- Où ?

- Je vais te présenter aux lutins britanniques de New-York, me balança-t-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil parfait.

- Les lutins sont tes amis ? Bon sang, achevez-moi de suite, soupirai-je levant la tête et les mains au ciel, je vous promets d'être plus gentille et de m'ouvrir au monde extérieur mais, s'il vous plaît, pas les satanés lutins !

- Bella, arrête ton cinéma. On va voir assez d'acteurs pour la soirée, rit-elle en prenant ma main gauche, m'obligeant presque à courir derrière elle en enchaînant de petits pas façon rat de l'opéra tout en prenant garde à mon cocktail déjà bien entamé.

Elle s'arrêta tout au fond du pub où une dizaine de tables en bois foncé étaient rapprochées afin de former une seule et même section sur la longueur.

- Les gars, voici Bella, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Salut Bella ! reprirent-ils en cœur, nous faisant sourire toutes les deux.

- Salut, expirai-je aux gens en face de moi, un peu troublée.

Kate nous colla sur deux chaises l'une à côté de l'autre et la soirée commença assez joyeusement. Nous étions entourées de filles qui babillaient de tout et de rien m'incluant avec gentillesse dans toutes leurs conversations. Je me retrouvais non loin de Rose et de Lily, les deux amies les plus proches de Kate à New-York. Lily portait un bonnet vert, dénotant complètement avec sa plastique parfaite. Son petit ami, Jazz, qui faisait partie des lutins et chérissait son accessoire ridicule vert primaire, avait tenté de rentrer dans certains détails personnels mais j'avais éludé comme une pro ses questions.

Tous ensemble, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, bûmes et évoquer la vie dans sa généralité fut plus que facile dès lors que j'actionnais mon mantra : Noie le poisson et fonds-toi dans le lac !

- Ah tiens, on va demander à Ed ! lança Kate en se retournant, à moitié beurrée grâce ou à cause de la flopée de Cosmo qu'elle venait de s'enfiler avec générosité depuis deux heures.

- Oui Kat, répondit le gars derrière moi.

Je sentis soudain ses deux mains s'appuyer de part et d'autre de ma chaise. Son effluve cavala autour de moi et je n'osais pas me retourner.

- Alors voilà, reprit Kate, Rose demande comment faire pour draguer un mec qui a un paquet d'abeilles qui lui tournent autour, sans trop en rajouter ? Comment faut-il se démarquer et être la seule nana ? Aide-nous, toi Ô grand manitou et guide spirituel qui mets le miel en pots et dompte toutes les abeilles ! surenchérit-elle, le regard amusé et... vitreux.

- Je ne sais pas Kat. Qui t'intéresse Rose ? demanda le gars, effleurant presque mes épaules ce qui eut le don de bloquer instantanément ma respiration.

Je voulais clairement me retourner mais me retins afin ne pas passer pour une curieuse. Alors, je repris une posture moins nonchalante et me redressai un peu pour me décoller du dossier de ma chaise et empêcher le léger toucher.

- Personne, dit Rose, les joues un peu colorées en regardant sur sa gauche. C'est pour Kat !

- Kaattt ? railla le gars tout en détachant doucement ses mains de mon siège.

Alors que je reprenais lentement mes esprits, je le vis se baisser et venir s'agenouiller entre la chaise de Kate et la mienne. Sa fragrance se déplaça avec lui et l'envie d'approcher mon nez et de suivre son corps me crispa encore plus. Je réprimai mes pulsions et cela m'agaça. Il campa entre nous, son dos frôlant mes jambes, prenant presque appui sur moi. Il portait lui aussi un foutu bonnet vert Granny. _Quelle horreur !_ Je ne voyais pas son visage parce qu'il était dos à moi mais son cou me faisait envie comme jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je voulais quoi ? Le mordre pour voir s'il était bon ? _N'importe quoi ! _Maudits lutins ! J'arrêtai le réflexe de poser mes coudes sur mes genoux et de baisser la tête pour être plus proche de mon but. J'étais complément obnubilée par son odeur et maintenant j'en voulais à son grain de peau. Et cette voix… j'en avais pour des siècles à écrire sur son timbre de voix et l'intonation des quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Je détournai la tête et constatai que toutes les filles étaient pendues à ses lèvres. Avait-il un pouvoir d'hypnose ? La comparaison avec les abeilles ne pouvait pas être plus proche !

- Alors Kat, son nom ? l'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

- Il... Il n'en a pas.

- Vraiment ? Il n'en a pas ?

- Ouais ?

- Kat, tu sais qu'on a tous un nom ici ? Pourquoi pas lui ? gronda-t-il, le ton amusé.

- Non pas Bella ! cria-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil. Elle utilise son pseudo ! Personne ne connaît son nom, lâcha-t-elle en rapprochant ses deux mains de l'oreille gauche dudit Ed faisant mine de lui dire un secret précieux mais que tout le monde entendait.

_Merde ! Elle est complètement bourrée. Elle va tout balancer._

- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que Bella cache d'autre ? se moqua-t-il en faisant la même chose près de l'oreille de Kate.

- Ed ! Je ne peux pas tout te dire, balbutia-t-elle la voix se voulant mystérieuse. Bella vient juste de sortir de sa bibliothèque.

- Vraiment, Bella est sortie de sa bibliothèque, répéta-t-il en se retournant vers moi, lâchant au passage les genoux de Kate sur lesquels il s'était appuyé.

Mon sexy lutin était finalement celui qui avait les yeux verts du début de soirée. _Évidemment._ Son regard tourné vers moi, il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et me détailla sans cérémonie. Il était vraiment au milieu d'un essaim d'abeilles et c'est à ce moment-là que je reconnu Edward Cullen, l'acteur décolleur de cœurs, le mien pulsant à cent à l'heure et amorçant son envol avec secousses. Il toucha mon mollet pour garder son équilibre et je le regardai de toute ma hauteur alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé presque face à moi. Sentiment complément jouissif pour ma part, quant à lui, un sourire chaleureux s'affichait sur son visage.

- Ouais, Bella est genre la star de l'ombre et elle a fait le déplacement pour passer les fêtes avec moi parce qu'elle est toute seule et qu'elle déprime. Elle ne me le dit pas mais je le sais, poursuivit Kate, plus saoule que je ne le pensais.

Je détachai mon regard d'Edward Cullen pour le reporter vers Kate afin de l'intimer de se taire mais visiblement l'alcool agissait comme un laxatif pour elle. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait.

- Et qu'est-ce que Bella fait de beau dans la vie Kat ?

- Elle travaille avec elle, repris-je pour empêcher Kate d'en dire plus, maudissant au passage ma froideur non mesurée.

J'osai un coup d'œil autour de moi mais j'étais l'attraction de la soirée assistée de mon clown nommé Kate !

- Kate veut se taper Brian Flanagan ! détournai-je la conversation.

- Noon Bella, t'avais promis ! pleurnicha-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à une dénonciation de ma part. Les mecs ont une sorte de code, ils se disent tout !

_À la guerre comme à la guerre Katie !_

- Cocktail ? Le film ? fit Edward les sourcils froncés en me regardant.

J'amorçai victorieusement un signe de tête vers le bar pour qu'il comprenne.

- Dém ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Il se retint de rire alors que j'hochai la tête.

- Bon alors Ed, tes tuyaux pour aider notre cœur perdu ? le questionna Rose impatiente.

Il se releva mais resta entre Kate et moi. Je ne le regardais plus du tout pour éviter d'être troublée plus que de mesure.

- Franchement, aucune solution pour Kat… Dém est un condamné dans le monde des baiseurs.

- Il a un peu raison Kat. Il s'est tapé un paquet de filles, rien qu'à un kilomètre à la ronde, déclara Lily en balayant son geste de la main. Lâche l'affaire.

- Ouais t'as raison. Je vais plutôt lui commander à boire, débita Kate en se levant.

Désespérés et amusés, nous la regardions se diriger en claudiquant vers le bar et s'asseoir sur un des grands tabourets, pile face à Démétri. Celui-ci la regarda et s'avança vers elle. Et là, je vis juste qu'il lui parlait avec tendresse. Il lui posait des questions auxquelles elle répondait en remuant la tête façon petite fille, oui ou non en fonction de ce qu'il lui demandait. Et lui, semblait juste attendri et diverti de la voir se comporter d'une façon aussi stone, dû certainement au retour d'alcool. Au lieu de lui servir un autre verre, elle eut droit à un jus d'orange ou peu importe quel fruit mais elle commença à le boire bien sagement.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, dit Edward que je retrouvais, avec surprise, assis sur le siège de Kate, tourné vers moi, le bonnet complètement désaxé sur sa tête.

- On dirait, lui souris-je.

- Je suis Edward Cullen. Salut Bella...

- Swan, continuai-je.

- Tu n'as finalement pas qu'un pseudo, tu as aussi un nom ! me signifia-t-il avec humeur. Une danse, Bella Swan ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- Non, je... répondis-je à moitié crispée en lui donnant machinalement ma main.

Il regarda nos mains jointes alors que je venais de refuser son invitation. Prenant conscience de ma maladresse, je voulus la retirer mais il la tenait fermement.

- Oh que si, déclara-t-il en riant et en se levant.

Je me retrouvai près de lui alors qu'il nous entraînait vers la piste, loin de la table de ses amis. Il nous trouva un coin à l'écart et _Yoü and I_ de Lady Gaga commença à bercer nos pas. Il mena avec tempo la danse et sa main gauche, coincée au milieu de mes reins, semblait être à sa place.

- Alors Miss Swan, que faites-vous à New-York ?

- Comme te l'a dit Kate, je suis venue la voir.

- Kat a dit un paquet de conneries ce soir alors je ne savais pas vraiment quelles phrases je devais trier, plaisanta-t-il. Elle semble heureuse de te voir.

- En réalité, c'est la première fois que nous nous voyions. Enfin, physiquement, lâchai-je inconsciemment.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as rencontrée sur internet ou un truc du genre ? me questionna-t-il, un peu perplexe.

- Nous travaillons ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et n'avions conversé uniquement via Skype ou au téléphone.

- Et tu as décidé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec elle plutôt qu'avec ta famille ?

- Je n'ai plus de famille alors Noël, Thanksgiving ou encore le 4 juillet, je ne fais pas vraiment la fête, avouai-je.

- C'est triste Bella, me dit-il doucement, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

L'envie qu'il effleure ma joue dépassa mes pensées et ses mains trop occupées à tenir la lente cadence de notre danse ne me touchèrent pas mais je sentais qu'il en avait envie. Il caressait mon visage des yeux. Je me sentais emportée par ses pas, par lui. _Oui, les yeux d'Edward Cullen était hypnotiques._

- C'est comme ça. Je considère Kate un peu comme ma sœur. Les fêtes, ce... ce n'est pas pour moi et ce bonnet, désignai-je sa tête avec nos mains jointes, est juste immonde.

Il rit en se rapprochant de moi et ma tête colla son torse, et comme il me le commandait, nos mains se détachèrent et il entoura mon dos. Les miennes, quant à elles, se rejoignirent dans le sien, naturellement. _Le corps d'Edward était hypnotique._

- C'est une tradition pour nous, anglais. Genre, tous les expatriés à New-York fiers d'arborer leur bonnet vert ! Je pourrais me faire tatouer « Bella forever » sur le torse l'année prochaine si tu veux ? me taquina-t-il.

Je souris et il le sentit parce qu'il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi.

- Tu ne serais pas tatoueuse par hasard ? me questionna-t-il avec un air pas vraiment sérieux.

- Absolument pas, ris-je.

- Es-tu peintre ? Dessinatrice ? Tu as dit que tu bossais avec Kat, alors l'art tu vois…

- Non, Kate dessine pour moi en réalité, expliquai-je en levant ma tête pour le regarder.

- Vous m'intriguez Bella Swan ?

- Je suis écrivain. Kate a dessiné les couvertures de mes bouquins.

Il me regarda alors différemment, un peu fièrement mais je ne sais pas si ce sentiment était pour Kate ou pour moi. Il semblait pensif mais une esquisse de sourire se dessinait sur son visage si parfait. Katrina Denaly était connue dans le monde artistique et il avait percuté à mes simples mots. Ses véritables amis connaissaient son parcours, son talent était connu du grand public, un peu grâce à moi. Le nombre excessif de tirages vendus de mes livres étalait le don de Kate aux yeux de tous. Elle m'avait aidée en quelque sorte dans ce business littéraire. Elle me suivait au fil de mes livres et notre collaboration était mondialement connue puisqu'elle adaptait des dessins différents en fonction des couvertures de chacun des pays où j'étais éditée.

- Tu es...

- Oui, je suis...

- Bella… je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer un jour. Kat nous a parlé de toi et nous savions, comme tout le monde, que vous travailliez ensemble et ses projets enfin, les tiens étaient un peu le sujet tabou. Ton succès est… intimidant, souffla-t-il d'une traite.

- Parce que tu penses que ta célébrité ne l'est pas peut-être ? ris-je.

Nous restions alors quelques instants sans rien dire, analysant la révélation que je venais de lui faire, nos pas se déplaçant doucement au centre de notre coin tranquille.

- Sais-tu garder un secret Edward ? repris-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Puis-je te faire confiance ?

- Oui, me rassura-t-il. Je... je comprends ton soucis d'anonymat Bella.

- Merci, concédai-je simplement en reprenant ma place contre son torse.

Si j'étais en quête de transparence, lui était en quête de reconnaissance. J'avais lu quelque part qu'il visait les Oscars alors lui et moi ne pouvions pas être plus opposés. Malgré tout, j'étais contre lui ce soir, tirant la langue à tous ces paparazzis fouineurs qui recherchaient en vain mon identité.

- Em fait un truc chez lui demain soir. Je ne t'invite pas parce que... tu sais. Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec qui tu es. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

- Je repars demain soir chez moi, à Los Angeles, Edward.

- D'accord. Je… D'accord.

Nous n'avions rien ajouté de plus. Parler de qui j'étais, était quelque chose que je n'assumais pas toujours. Je voulais tellement que l'on m'apprécie en tant que Bella et non en étant la numéro un de chaque sortie littéraire. Je refusais toute promotion, fuyais les signatures de bouquins en public, je baissais la tête dès que je voyais mes livres en tête de gondole des magasins de peur de me trahir. Avoir ma photo étalée en face de mon nom littéraire n'était clairement pas dans mes plans.

En attendant, je me laissais bercer par Edward Cullen et j'étais emportée par son corps contre le mien. Je me sentais comme une plante autour de lui, mes mains épousant naturellement son dos. Les artifices de qui nous étions complètement effacés. Nous avions dansé un moment encore, Edward alternant sa tête dans mon cou ou son menton sur ma tête, riant par moments des bêtises de ses amis qu'il voyait de loin.

- Em est toujours en première ligne, m'avait-il soufflé à un moment donné, il fait le paon pour Rose.

L'heure avança et le moment de nous séparer se rapprochait à grands pas. Mon cœur tambourinait à souhait dans ma cage thoracique et pleurait aussi de devoir le quitter, lui.

- Bella, est-ce que je peux avoir ton portable ? me demanda-t-il après nous avoir ramenés près de la table, sa main toujours jointe à la mienne.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone sans rien dire et il fit sonner le sien avec le mien et enregistra mon numéro sous le nom « Bells » d'après ce que j'aperçus. Mon père m'appelait comme cela aussi et cela me fit sourire intérieurement qu'il s'approprie mon prénom alors qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée une seule fois comme cela. M'avait-il surnommée comme cela dans sa tête ? Je ne dis rien et il emprisonna discrètement ma main dans la sienne après m'avoir rendu mon téléphone.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je en chuchotant.

Il tourna la tête vers moi suivie de son corps et se rapprocha. Il riait encore des réflexions stupides que racontaient ses amis alors que je gâchais mes dernières minutes avec lui en ressassant le fait que cette nuit se terminait bientôt.

- Oui, répondit-il redevant immédiatement sérieux en fixant mes lèvres.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Je le voyais bien, il était attiré par moi comme je l'étais par lui. Le fait qu'il tenait ma main, n'avait rien d'amical. Il ne le cachait pas mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention non plus. J'humidifiai mes lèvres sans le vouloir et je remarquai mon geste quand je les sentis terriblement sèches, sûrement en manque d'attention.

- Les bonnets verts sont-ils tous anglais ? continuai-je avec difficulté.

- Absolument.

- J'avais cru comprendre que Lily était américaine.

- Elle l'est mais elle a épousé Jazz. Alors par affiliation, elle a droit à son bonnet vert elle aussi. Peut-être en auras-tu un, un jour, si tu épouses un britannique, blagua-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes ! Quelle horreur ! Non merci, sans façon.

- On verra, sourit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Bon allez les gars, qui ramène Kat ? questionna Em. Il est temps qu'elle aille au lit.

Kate était affalée sur une des banquettes en sky et dormait à poings fermés, une veste posée sur son corps menu.

- Je vais la ramener, annonça Démétri en arrivant derrière moi. Je sais où elle habite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je la raccompagne et je rentre. Je finis mon service dans cinq minutes.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kate se réveilla, visiblement en pleine brume.

- Bella ? m'appela-t-elle.

- Je suis là Kate.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolée. Je suis un peu pompette et tu ne voudras plus venir me voir, chouina-t-elle.

- C'est bon Kate. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait, et je reviendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Démétri va te ramener.

Elle se leva d'un bond, décuvant presque instantanément, me semblait-il. On lui fit avaler un verre d'eau et Démétri s'approcha quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit sa main sagement et l'aida à se lever. L'alcool presque digéré, elle vint m'embrasser et elle nous salua en me mimant qu'elle m'appellerait plus tard.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Je te raccompagne, me proposa Edward. Où dors-tu ?

- Au Hilton, chuchotai-je, passablement honteuse d'avouer que je dormais dans un palace alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans leur chez soi. Je n'allais pas cocooner chez moi mais j'allais profiter du service All inclusive impersonnel.

- À demain les gars, les salua-t-il alors que nous nous levions.

- Ed, vingt heures chez moi ! Bella, t'en es ? me questionna Em.

- Non, lui dis-je, touchée par son invitation. Je te remercie Em mais je repars demain en fin d'après-midi.

- À bientôt alors, la prochaine fois, reste plus longtemps avec nous, me dit-il en m'étreignant suivi de près par Rose, Lily et Jazz.

Tous les autres nous dirent au revoir et, alors que nous sortions, je vis Edward enlever son bonnet et refermer sa capuche noire sur sa tête pour se camoufler un peu.

- Mon habitude, Miss Anonyme, déclara-t-il ironiquement.

- Tu le gères ? Tout ça… ta célébrité, ton image ?

- Je gère mais je déteste… par moments. Emmène-moi dans ton royaume Bella ? soupira-t-il.

- Y'a pas de place pour les leprechauns chez moi !

- N'importe quoi Bella, éclata-t-il de rire, je ne suis pas irlandais et je fête la Saint Patrick sans déguisement. Ce soir est le seul soir de l'année où j'enfile ce truc.

- Tu oublies Halloween !

- Un masque tout au plus. Je me déguise assez toute l'année, reprit-il en faisant allusion à son métier.

Nous marchions tous les deux à travers la nuit new-yorkaise où on ne voyait presque pas le ciel à cause des gratte-ciels étouffant la vue. Edward baissait la tête constamment alors que la mienne était bien droite. Les deux facettes de notre célébrité étaient tout à fait différentes l'une de l'autre. Peut-être y pensait-il ?

Il regarda à droite et à gauche furtivement pour nous guider, prenant certainement conscience que je ne savais pas du tout où nous nous dirigions. New-York m'était inconnue et si différente de Los Angeles. Mon escapade ici allait me donner quelques doses d'inspiration pour les prochains mois et savoir qu'Edward Cullen avait passé quelques heures avec moi me redonnait pleinement le sourire et me réconciliait presque avec la période des fêtes de fin d'année.

- Ne veux-tu pas prendre un taxi Edward ?

- Tu ne veux plus marcher ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te proposer de…

- Non, ça va, le coupai-je. Tout est parfait mais la nuit est avancée et je ne sais pas trop où nous sommes. À vrai dire, je suis perdue ici !

- Me ferais-tu confiance ? m'intima-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et je ne vis que ses yeux verts, le visage assombri par sa capuche. Pourtant, il était reconnaissable entre mille. Tout le trahissait, sa démarche nonchalante, ses vêtements foncés et débraillés, les doigts longs de ses mains et sa façon de tenir la mienne. _Edward tout entier était hypnotique._

- Je te fais déjà confiance.

- Très bien, allons-y alors, concéda-t-il en me dévoilant son sourire sublime. Tu veux que je te porte ?

- Edward, on se la joue discrets là, le réprimandai-je doucement, les dents serrées.

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois et il sourit en coin tout en plissant les yeux, une idée visiblement en tête.

- Non Edward, non, non, répliquai-je tout en me retournant pour reprendre ma marche instantanément.

Je détachai ma main gauche de ses doigts et le regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Il se rapprocha plus vite et me rattrapa, passant ses bras sur mes épaules, toujours derrière mon dos et en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille. Il m'obligea à marcher lentement tout en calant nos pas ensemble, emprisonnant mon cou de ses bras et sans que je m'y attende, il me fit un baiser au creux de l'oreille.

- Connue ou pas, tu ne m'échapperas pas Bella Swan, chuchota-t-il.

- Ta réplique est pourrie Cullen !

- Tu m'en écriras des plus intelligentes Bella.

- Rêve !

- On verra bien, dit-il en décrochant les bras autour de mon cou et en reprenant ma main gauche.

Nous ne dîmes rien de plus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'hôtel et Edward, visiblement habitué des lieux, nous mena vers une entrée secondaire pour échapper aux nuisibles qui traînaient toujours vers l'entrée principale. Un portier nous laissa passer et je m'engageai vers la réception, consciente d'avoir toujours Edward à côté de moi.

- Miss Swan, voici votre carte, me confia le concierge, professionnel. Monsieur Cullen, vous désirez ?

- Merci, je ne suis que… de passage, poursuivit Edward, embarrassé.

- Bonne soirée Miss Swan, Monsieur Cullen, nous salua-t-il.

Nous nous éloignâmes de la réception ensemble sans savoir ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Serait-il bizarre de lui proposer de monter dans ma suite ? Exagéré ? Évocateur ? Provocateur ? J'essayais de trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne vint et Edward prit les devants en me conduisant vers le bar de l'hôtel, m'empêchant toute interrogation supplémentaire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ?

- Merci mais je suis fatiguée.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je vais te laisser.

Je me maudis à cet instant d'avoir été aussi peu subtile. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le voir partir. Les mots me manquaient alors que c'était mon job de choisir les termes, les expressions, y mettre les formes. Bon sang, j'étais une véritable empotée par moments !

- D'accord, cédai-je sans trouver mieux à dire.

_Trouve un truc Bella ! N'importe quoi ! Juste, fais-le rester._

- On se verra un de ces quatre alors Bella, dit-il en commençant à reculer en me regardant.

L'hôtel était presque désert à cause de l'heure avancée de la nuit et je regardai Edward partir. Je me demandais si mes pieds étaient engourdis par la marche ou bien s'ils étaient immobiles parce que mon incapacité à allier le relationnel avec le monde extérieur bloquait une quelconque énergie en moi. Alors, je fermai les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter qu'Edward Cullen quitte subitement mon orbite.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? se précipita-t-il vers moi.

- Ouais, je suis une gourde, lui avouai-je, soulagée de l'entendre près de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée Edward, je voulais te demander de monter avec moi et tu vois… les relations et moi. C'est un peu difficile. Je vis seule. Mes bouquins, mon ordinateur, mes rendez-vous littéraires en visioconférence ou alors dans les hôtels de ce genre. Je… je ne m'expose pas. Tu vois ? Jamais, débitai-je tout d'un bloc.

- Je comprends. Bella, ouvre les yeux.

- Oui ? fis-je en le regardant.

- Je t'envie. Je voudrais partager ça avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Viens-tu de m'inviter dans ton royaume ?

- Je viens de le faire. Mal, mais je l'ai fait, répliquai-je, tout sourire en baissant les yeux.

- J'accepte alors. Montons Bella !

- D'accord, soufflai-je.

Je pris l'initiative de saisir sa main et nous entraînai vers les ascenseurs. Le portier reconnut la couleur de ma carte et nous guida vers l'étage où se situait ma chambre. Les derniers, j'étais toujours dans les derniers étages, là où l'on s'approchait des étoiles. Je précédai Edward et ouvris la porte de ma suite. Edward semblait à l'aise, habitué à tout ce luxe.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, lui proposai-je.

- Un coca ou un truc du genre, s'il te plaît. Pas d'alcool.

Je lui servis sa boisson et j'attendis qu'il commence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là ni ce qu'il attendait vraiment de moi ou de nous si tant est que j'ai bien analysé ses gestes tout au long de cette soirée.

- J'ai lu ton premier bouquin, me confia-t-il.

- Bon sang, tu ne me mets pas à l'aise là, maugréai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi et nous installa sur le sofa blanc banquise gigantesque qui trônait au milieu du salon de la suite.

- Je l'ai lu avant qu'il sorte, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon ? me redressai-je, surprise qu'il ait eu accès à mon écrit avant sa sortie.

- Kat, éclaircit-il. Elle voulait mon avis sur le dessin de la couverture qu'elle avait préparé. Elle m'a envoyé le fichier informatique de ton livre pour que je m'imprègne. Quand j'y pense ! reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment innocente. On aurait pu pirater mes mails. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais une cible pour les hackers. Ton projet aurait pu être réduit à néant à cause de nous, de moi surtout. Et maintenant… maintenant tu en es là, avec moi.

Je souris face à sa confession. Kate avait donc une confiance aveugle en Edward Cullen. Pourtant, elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle le connaissait.

- Je me rappelle que ma maison d'édition cherchait une dessinatrice authentique, continuai-je. Ils m'avaient présenté Kate comme le coquillage de ma perle de culture, métaphoriquement parlant. Kate devait être la meilleure mais elle avait voulu lire mon livre avant de créer quoi que ce soit. Un résumé de quelques pages ne lui convenait pas. Elle était déjà une chieuse à l'époque !

- Elle a du talent ! Et toi, encore plus. Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir à côté de moi là.

- Edward… arrête, ronchonnai-je. Je… je ne veux pas que mon autre facette prenne le pas sur moi ce soir, pas ce soir.

- Bella, je veux te revoir.

- Quoi ?

- Pas uniquement ce soir. Je sais que je suis un abruti parce que je ne t'ai pas encore embrassée, rit-il, tout en cherchant à tester ma réaction. Mais je veux te revoir après les fêtes. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être exposée et je ferai mon maximum pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ton secret sera le mien et…

- Edward, le stoppai-je gênée.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de dire en faisant abstraction de sa proximité, de son odeur qui attaquait toujours mes poumons et qui ne laissait aucune chance au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas m'échapper, maintenant que je le savais consentant.

- Je suis désolé, je m'emballe un peu là.

Ses doigts caressèrent mes mains doucement et il me cala contre lui, nous allongeant sur le canapé molletonneux, mon dos contre son torse.

- Je voudrais aussi te revoir Edward mais j'habite…

- Comme moi à L.A., me coupa-t-il.

Sa main droite cajolait mon bras qui tombait le long de nos corps et sa main gauche câlinait mon front, ma joue, mon oreille pour finir dans mon cou. Je me sentais bien, bercée par son étreinte douce. Edward prenait soin de moi. Bella, juste Bella. Je le voulais aussi, vraiment.

Alors, je me retournai et me retrouvai à genoux face à lui, entre ses jambes allongées. Il se redressa et toucha ma joue délicatement avec sa main droite et prit ma main gauche dans la sienne pour la rapprocher près de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et je ne pouvais que me délecter de la sensibilité d'Edward. J'essayai de me concentrer pour entendre les battements de son cœur mais les miens étaient si forts, tellement forts. Edward ouvrit ensuite ses yeux et ne fit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Je le voyais se perdre dans mes yeux et là, je sentis que c'était moi, moi qui était hypnotique.

Je pris appui à la fois sur mes genoux et sur sa main toujours sur ma joue et je m'approchai doucement de lui. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce moment. L'instant où la distance entre nous se réduisait, le moment où il m'imita et où il se redressa un peu plus, la minute où sa main lâcha la mienne pour rejoindre mon autre joue et où son souffle colla à ma peau et la seconde où finalement ses lèvres tendres percutèrent les miennes. Elles n'étaient ni pressantes ni puissantes. Nous étions dociles l'un envers l'autre. Je le désirais tellement.

Nous nous séparâmes lentement après quelques instants et j'ouvris les yeux au moment où lui soulevait également ses paupières, nos gestes en parfaite harmonie. Nous nous levâmes en même temps et il prit ma main alors que nous étions face à face. Il se retourna et me traîna lentement en direction d'une des chambres de la suite. En passant dans le couloir, il baissa le variateur d'intensité des luminaires et nous entrâmes dans la chambre, faiblement plongée dans un halo de lumière. Nous nous retrouvâmes debout devant le lit et Edward commença à m'embrasser lentement, doucement, patiemment. J'appréciais son odeur et je passai mes bras autour de son cou, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de me retrouver le plus proche possible de lui. Il posa son front contre le mien et je continuai à masser sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux appréciant mes gestes et au moment où il les ouvrit, je ne vis que du vert, perçant.

Il respira plus doucement et commença à déboutonner lentement mon jean. Il m'enleva ma veste puis mon tee-shirt en prenant soin de moi, si délicatement que je ne le sentis pas s'échapper de ma tête. Il passa ensuite les paumes de ses mains sur mes hanches, à l'intérieur de mon jean et le descendit avec lenteur en épousant mes cuisses, puis mes mollets. Il se releva en caressant ma peau et en suivant le même circuit, envoyant des pulsions sur chaque terminaison nerveuse qu'il effleurait. À nouveau debout face à moi, il replaça ses mains sur mes hanches sans bouger, m'intimant implicitement de faire la même chose avec lui.

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je commençai à dézipper sa veste à capuche et passai mes mains à l'intérieur, sur ses épaules, pour descendre sa veste en longeant ses bras musclés. Son tee-shirt prit le même chemin toujours avec la même lenteur. Je défis ensuite les boutons de son jean sombre et après m'avoir laissée lui caresser le torse, il se colla à moi pour que nous soyons peau contre peau. Il respira mon épiderme et lécha mon épaule doucement, me faisant déjà voyager. Ma tête se délectait de son toucher et mes sens étaient si sensibles à ce moment-là.

Il redressa sa tête et il détacha les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. Il prit ma main pour me proposer de m'asseoir. Parler avec les gestes devenait la chose que j'appréciais le plus avec Edward Cullen. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, enleva délicatement ma lingerie et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et il vint se loger au-dessus de moi sans cesser de me regarder. Il me sourit et m'embrassa presque avec pudeur. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux plus franchement pour lui faire comprendre que je lui faisais confiance, que j'étais sûre de moi, prête pour aller plus loin.

Comprenant mon geste, ses lèvres se firent plus passionnantes contre les miennes. Il planait toujours au-dessus de moi, en appui sur ses bras. Je caressai ses muscles plus développés dans cette position et fis glisser son jean et son boxer le plus loin que je pouvais sans m'empêcher de toucher ses fesses si parfaitement dessinées. Il semblait si parfait à la lueur à peine éclairée de cette chambre et je me délectais d'avance d'être celle à qui il accordait sa tendresse.

Enhardi par mes gestes, il se redressa et enleva son jean et son boxer. Il se posta à côté de moi et alors que j'étais toujours sur le dos, il me fit basculer sur mon côté droit pour que je puisse le regarder. Il semblait sonder mes yeux sans rien dire. Il était nu et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être plus beau. Sa main gauche se cala contre sa tête et il me sourit à nouveau. Mon corps était si chaud et lorsqu'il frôla ma joue avec sa main droite, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Je bloquai ma respiration et il descendit sa main le long de mes côtes sur le flanc de mon corps pour arriver jusqu'à mes fesses. Il passa sous mon sous-vêtement. Il rapprocha son corps et posa sa bouche contre ma hanche gauche et commença à me mordiller pour ensuite me lécher. Je gémis sans le vouloir tellement son toucher me rendait sensible, cet endroit était juste parfait. Il caressa mes fesses et baissa lentement mon dessous. Je levai mes hanches pour que cela soit plus accessible pour lui et il m'en débarrassa. Il me regarda dans toute ma longueur et je le dévisageai avec appréhension.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et me bascula sur le dos sans ménagement, me faisant rire. Après cela, nos gestes s'enchaînèrent comme si nos corps se connaissaient déjà, comme si les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler avaient ouvert une combinaison révélant comment décoder les gestes de l'autre pour que son toucher soit le plus divin possible sur mon corps et vice versa. Lorsqu'Edward pulsa en moi, l'évidence de notre rapprochement me semblait inévitable. Le voir au-dessus de moi et nos gestes si parfaitement ajustés, me fit souffler d'extase avant l'orgasme. _Edward en moi était hypnotique._

Je me réveillai le lendemain toujours dans ses bras, libérée d'un sommeil quasi-réparateur. Edward, calé dans mon dos et une de ses mains autour de mon corps, m'empêchait de me lever et faisait voyager sensuellement ses lèvres contre ma tête.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te lever, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Humm, baragouinai-je à défaut de pouvoir dire autre chose, profitant des baisers d'Edward Cullen contre mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa subitement et attrapa ses affaires éparpillées autour du lit. Je me retournai pour suivre son corps des yeux.

- Bella, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi, marmonna-t-il.

- D'accord. J'ai… j'ai mon vol en fin de journée, repris-je, peinée à la fois par son changement d'humeur et d'attitude. Il… il faut que je passe dire au revoir à Kate.

- Oui, bien sûr Kat.

Je me levai à mon tour pour enfiler quelque chose et combattis l'envie de le regarder se rhabiller.

- Tu veux déjeuner ici ou…

- Je n'ai pas le temps, m'annonça-t-il en regardant son portable l'air lointain, creusant un peu plus mon cœur sans le vouloir.

Il remit sa veste à capuche et je le laissai me devancer vers la porte de la suite afin qu'il puisse choisir le moment de s'éclipser, tâchant toujours de ne rien lui imposer. Après tout, on pouvait bien demander à une fille de la revoir et après, changer d'avis la nuit passée, non ? Je me rappelai les paroles de Kate par rapport à Démétri et je culpabilisai instantanément face à mon immaturité. Qui étais-je moi pour susciter un quelconque intérêt dans la vie d'Edward Cullen, acteur accompli et émérite, avec sa horde d'abeilles ?

- Bon et bien, j'y vais Bella.

- Oui, à plus tard Edward, amuse-toi bien chez Emmett, le saluai-je comme si j'allais le revoir dans quelques heures, cachant le fait que ma gorge était nouée.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa chastement d'un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche en restant un peu plus que ce que ne veut la bienséance.

- À plus Bella. Bon vol, dit-il sur le pas de la porte, lâchant avec douceur une de mes mains qu'il avait prise quelques secondes auparavant.

Nous nous fîmes un dernier geste de la main et il partit après m'avoir bien retourné le cerveau. Je passai les quelques heures qui me restaient avec Kate, toujours honteuse de son attitude avec Démétri et comptant sur moi pour lui raconter sa soirée dans les moindres détails. J'oubliai volontairement l'épisode Edward Cullen.

Après un au revoir tout aussi triste avec Kate, je récupérai mes bagages à l'hôtel et trouvai le bonnet vert d'Edward bien en évidence sur le canapé blanc. _T'inquiète pas Edward, je vais bien me rappeler de toi, inutile de me laisser le cadavre de cette soirée !_

J'arrivai à l'aéroport de Lax et je récupérai ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais coupé mon portable et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le rallumer. Ma déception était bien trop présente dans mon esprit et me morfondre en attendant un appel d'Edward, qui n'arriverait certainement jamais, n'était clairement pas dans mes intentions. Nous ne nous étions rien promis et pourtant, il s'était avancé dans son désir de me revoir tout en prenant soin de m'éviter ce matin. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ?

Je rejoignis la villa rapidement, pris une douche et m'installai devant mon ordinateur. J'envoyai un rapide mail à Kate pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée et je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain, ma tête fourmillait et je décidai d'écrire. Les mots, les uns après les autres, venaient beaucoup plus facilement que lorsque je m'étais retrouvée devant Edward Cullen. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ Je n'avais que lui en tête depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il m'avait dit de lui faire confiance. Oui, pour quelques heures seulement. Je lui avais ouvert mon royaume et il avait détruit toutes mes tours une à une. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive pour empêcher que quelques sanglots viennent se rajouter à ma solitude. _C'est terminé ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui vient me voir Katie !_

J'ouvris ma messagerie et plusieurs mails de Kate m'y attendaient. Je sélectionnai le plus récent.

De : Kate

À : Bella

Sujet : Joyeux Noël ma Bella et DECROCHE TON TELEPHONE !

Bella,

Vraiment, là je perds patience. Rappelle-moi illico sinon j'appelle Jane !

K.

_Mon téléphone, merde !_ Je ne l'avais pas rallumé depuis que j'avais décollé de New-York. Je composai immédiatement son numéro alors qu'il sonnait à plusieurs reprises m'annonçant l'arrivée de messages, mails et appels non consultés.

- Allo Kate ?

- Bella ! Edward te cherche depuis des heures.

- Quoi ?

- J'essaie de t'appeler depuis hier et Edward aussi. Appelle-le vite et t'as intérêt à tout me raconter parce que je n'ai pas tout suivi et tu ne m'as rien dit hier après-midi, me gronda-t-elle en faisant allusion à Edward.

- Je ne l'appellerai pas Kate. Dis-lui juste que tout va bien et que je suis bien rentrée.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien. Je ne veux pas en parler. À plus tard.

Je raccrochai lâchement. Je m'étais retenue la veille en allant voir Kate mais là, c'était trop juste… trop. Edward m'avait appelée une dizaine de fois et cela n'apaisait absolument pas la peine qu'il m'avait faite la veille au matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau et je constatai que c'était de nouveau lui. Apparemment Kate avait mal fait passer le message, je pris sur moi et décrochai sans rien dire.

- Bella ?

- Edward.

- Bon sang Bella, je n'arrivais pas à te joindre.

- Je sais… Kate vient de me le dire. Mon portable était éteint, me justifiai-je.

- Je suis rentré chez moi, à L.A.

J'encaissai mais n'ajoutai rien de plus.

- J'ai oublié un truc dans ta suite alors je voulais te rejoindre chez toi mais je ne trouve pas ta satanée maison.

- Ton bonnet. Ah oui, je l'ai récupéré. Je te l'envoie si tu veux ? Inutile de te déplacer, répliquai-je vexée que son misérable bonnet soit le sujet de tant de tribulations.

- Bella, souffla-t-il, ton adresse ?

- Je te l'envoie Edward, expirai-je franchement. Ce sera… plus simple. Je vais faire venir un coursier chez ton agent si tu veux, suggérai-je pour éviter d'entrer dans sa vie privée en lui demandant son adresse personnelle. Tu dois en avoir un à Los Angeles, non ?

- Bella, non… je suis désolé.

- Edward… l'adresse de ton agent, le pressai-je en prenant un stylo et un papier désirant raccrocher au plus vite de peur de craquer alors que je sentais remonter ma tristesse.

- Bella, laisse-moi te voir, dit-il d'une voix un peu désespérée.

- Non. Je… je ne veux pas, répondis-je en fermant les yeux très fort en déglutissant pour faire descendre l'énorme boule dans ma gorge qui était remontée d'un coup.

- Je dois te parler. Il le faut, je ne lâcherai pas. Bells, donne-moi ton adresse.

- Edward… je ne sais pas, dis-je, confuse par l'emploi de mon surnom.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, insista-t-il.

- D'accord, cédai-je. Je t'envoie mon adresse par message.

- À tout de suite Bella.

Je lui envoyai mon adresse, tremblante comme une feuille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette du portail résonna et j'avançai lentement jusqu'à l'écran de la caméra de sécurité pour constater que c'était bien lui. Son visage me semblait différent. Je déverrouillai le portail automatique pour le laisser s'engager dans l'allée. Il gara son 4x4 noir devant la maison et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée avec appréhension, son foutu bonnet à la main. _Fais tout pour qu'il parte, qu'il dégage vite !_

- Salut, dis-je.

- Hey, me répondit-il en fermant la portière de sa voiture.

Putain de Sainte Mère de toutes les abeilles butinantes ! Il était à tomber, séduisant comme jamais, un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt dans les mêmes tons. Ses pectoraux toujours aussi bien dessinés se rappelaient à moi. Je me détestais de loucher sur son corps après le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je lui tendis son bonnet, le bras rigide, lui demandant tacitement de ne pas s'approcher trop près de moi.

- Ta maison est une forteresse Bella, déclara-t-il en regardant l'espace bien clos aux alentours.

- Un peu, oui.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De tout, déliai-je ma langue sans le vouloir.

Il y arrivait lui. Juste lui. Il savait me faire parler comme personne. Je détestais Edward Cullen. Lui, son pouvoir hypnotique et son foutu bonnet !

- Pourquoi vis-tu seule ici Bella ? murmura-t-il.

- Je suis seule Edward. Mes parents sont morts. Il n'y a que moi et mon imagination, lui avouai-je sur les mêmes décibels. Personne d'autre.

Il digéra mes informations et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, me fixant alors que je baissais la tête.

- Bella, je te dois des explications mais déjà, pardon. Pardon Bella d'être parti si vite hier matin. Je ne sais pas… j'ai pris peur en me réveillant à cause des sentiments qui me secouaient. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, si je t'ai semblé froid.

- Ton rendez-vous… tu m'as menti, lui reprochai-je la voix basse. Que veux-tu Edward ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser Bells.

Je ne dis rien attendant que l'air se décharge et que mon souffle ralentisse un peu. Mon surnom dans sa bouche m'était tellement précieux, nouveau mais exaltant et surtout à l'inverse de tout ce que je voulais en ouvrant la porte de ma maison.

- Edward, je…

- Bella, me supplia-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, prenant au passage son vêtement, qu'il fourra dans une des poches arrières de son jean. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un abruti mais quand je disais que je voulais te revoir, j'étais sincère. J'avais juste besoin d'encaisser tout ça, fit-il en liant nos mains. Ce n'est pas mon bonnet que je suis venu chercher.

- Je ne peux rien t'apporter Edward. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, m'acharnai-je.

- Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai trahie Bella mais lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai repensé à toi, à notre fabuleuse nuit et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Je veux être avec toi mais j'ai eu peur de te blesser. Tu seras exposée à cause de moi, de ma putain de célébrité. J'aimerais être juste un anonyme là maintenant, avec toi. Juste Edward. Juste Edward et Bella, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Tu es revenu pour moi ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas… Je suis un putain d'égoïste parce que je te veux pour moi. Je veux prendre soin de toi.

Il plaqua son corps au mien et je l'écoutai respirer doucement. Nous restâmes une voir deux minutes l'un contre l'autre. Mon cœur battait toujours plus fort comme si mes veines se vidaient rapidement une à une et que mon sang se concentrait uniquement vers lui, à la fois rassasié et incontrôlable. Edward se mit à caresser le dessus de mes mains avec ses pouces et son geste me tranquillisa aussitôt.

- Bells, fais de moi ce que tu veux mais fais-moi entrer dans ta vie. Oublie tout le reste et garde-moi auprès de toi, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille avant de se reculer légèrement.

Il se pencha vers moi et je collai une main contre son torse. Une des siennes se pressa à l'intérieur des cheveux de ma nuque et nous penchâmes la tête instinctivement. Nos lèvres furent de plus en plus près et il me massait doucement derrière le cou, fourrageant mes cheveux avec volupté. Edward me transportait à ce moment-là et quand sa bouche toucha la mienne, j'eus l'impression que mon sang explosait depuis mon cœur pour affluer brutalement dans mes veines, se dispersant pour réalimenter mon corps, voluptueusement. Lui contre moi, lui autour de moi.

Je le laissais me mener et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement pour le laisser passer. Sa langue touchait la mienne, tournoyait et m'envoyait dans ses limbes enchanteresses. Mes sens, bloqués jusqu'à présent, n'attendaient que lui. Je pressai ma main contre son torse plus fort et encore plus fort alors que lui serra avec une possessivité mesurée nos mains jointes. L'atmosphère entre nous était si intense, si céleste et lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien détachant nos bouches, je savais que je le regardais avec brillance.

Accepterai-je d'entrer dans sa lumière et de m'exposer à côté de lui ? Mon nom affiché partout, tentant de mettre en scène notre vie comme une succession d'actions rocambolesques aussi stupides qu'ubuesques. Je repris ma respiration, consciente que j'étais prête pour lui depuis le début et statuai en prenant la meilleure décision de ma vie.

- Veux-tu entrer chez moi lutin abruti de Noël ? lui souris-je en capturant son bonnet vert et en le lui plaçant délicatement sur la tête.

* * *

_New-York,_

_Le 23 Décembre, deux ans plus tard_

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend pour débuter la soirée.

- Ne commence pas Katie, la prévins-je. Fêter le presque-Noël dans un bar, c'est pas non plus la soirée du siècle ! Je suis là dans quelques secondes… Oh chérie, t'as sorti le train de marchandise on dirait ? déclarai-je au téléphone en l'apercevant.

- Tu aimes ?

- Too much mais Dém adore non ? ris-je en m'approchant d'elle et raccrochant.

- Dém est pénible en ce moment. Il râle tout le temps à cause du boulot, m'apprit-elle en m'étreignant.

- Utilise le sexe !

- Merci pour les conseils Mrs ! rigola-t-elle en ouvrant sa veste pour me montrer son décolleté plus qu'échancré.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Tu vas choper la misère si on reste là, à mater tes attributs.

Nous entrâmes dans le pub où j'avais désormais ma place au milieu de tous les amis de Kate. Em, Rose, Lily, Jazz et les autres étaient là, m'attendant encore et toujours.

- Salut les gens, dis-je à la table dans sa longueur. Et… salut toi, en m'approchant d'Edward assis.

Je me postai derrière lui et posai mes coudes sur ses épaules. Il attrapa mes mains et les embrassa chacune leur tour, liant nos doigts ensemble. Je l'embrassai au niveau de la tempe en dessous de son bonnet à la couleur toujours aussi indigeste.

- Hello ma Bells, me murmura-t-il, heureux de me retrouver.

J'écoutai nos amis batailler entre eux tout en câlinant Edward, ma joue contre son bonnet. Il jouait avec nos mains et au bout d'un moment, s'amusa à faire tourner mon alliance autour de mon annulaire.

- Alors Em, t'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? l'interrogea Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais mec, j'ai la came ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je le vis se baisser et attraper un paquet qu'il me tendit.

- C'est pour toi Bella ! rit Em en tirant sur le pompon de son chapeau tout en me présentant le cadeau d'Edward.

- Non non non, je n'en veux pas, cafouillai-je en comprenant ce que c'était.

- Si si Bells, c'est pour toi, me força Edward, un sourire en coin limite vengeur.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser Cullen et uniquement à cause de ça, désignai-je le paquet empoisonné.

Je le pris et l'ouvris, debout près d'Edward. Je découvris un bonnet tout aussi immonde que les autres, pire même. Il était moitié vert, moitié couleur du drapeau américain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward.

- Par contre mec, je ne comprends pas les couleurs, commenta Em, me devançant avec sa question.

Edward me prit par la main et m'installa doucement sur ses genoux de manière perpendiculaire à son corps et posa sa main droite sur mon ventre. Mon dos reposa sur son bras gauche et il me renversa légèrement pour pouvoir nous rapprocher.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et plaça le bonnet habillement sur ma tête.

- Ça Em, dit-il en désignant l'immondice sur ma tête, c'est parce que Bells va avoir mon bébé alors il a la priorité sur nous pour cette année et comme il aura la double nationalité, Bella a droit à un bonnet mixé cette année. Mais l'année prochaine ma chérie, m'expliqua-t-il avec ironie, notre petit bout récupérera ton joli bonnet et le tien sera aussi vert que le mien.

J'éclatai de rire sous les cris de tous nos amis qui fusèrent dans tous les sens et Edward m'embrassa tendrement, clôturant à lui seul notre espace, aussi hermétique que notre vie, comme il me l'avait promis.

* * *

Chères lectrices,

C'est toujours difficile de dire quelque chose en fin d'OS ou de chapitre mais j'espère, évidemment, que cette petite histoire vous a plu.

Si vous avez un peu de temps pour la « quête fanfictionnelle », je vous remercie, d'avance, pour votre review.

En espérant vous retrouver sur Le Ballet…, Bisettes à toutes,

Tess


End file.
